A magneto generating system such as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,486 has several different windings which are fixed on a stator adjacent a rotor such as described in my commonly owned and copending patent application 883,570 filed Mar. 6, 1978, the entire disclosure of which is herewith encorporated by reference. At least one of the windings of such a stator normally is connected to a set of points mounted on the stator and cooperating with a cam on the rotor, and to the vehicle ignition system. Another winding energizes the headlight, and yet another serves to trickle-charge the battery that in turn is responsible for powering of the running lights, directional lights, horn, instrument lights, and the like. Thus it is normally necessary to provide quite a few active circuit elements on the stator. At least four coils are needed, a set of points or an electromagnetic sensor for controlling the ignition, and an ignition condenser. All of these active circuit components must be exactly positioned, in particular the coils. At the same time they must be kept out of the path of the rotor which moves at high speed.
In a two-wheeled vehicle it is also essential that the magneto assembly be as compact and lightweight as possible. Thus this magneto assembly is usually a very complex device which must be assembled with extreme care and which therefore is quite expensive. Furthermore each such magneto stator must virtually be custom-made for the particular requirements, so that it is necessary for a parts dealer to stock a great number of such stators at a correspondingly high cost, as it is impossible to adapt one type of stator for use in another application.